school_and_the_backyard_gangfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kids
The Kids is a generic term applied to any group of kids performing on School and the Backyard Gang Cast (1960s/1993 Pilot/1990s and 2000s) * David * Rachel * Emmi * Jamal * Connie * Nicky * Annie * Iesha * Shing-Ying * Buzz * Don * Emily * Miles * Murray * Sarah * Kenny * Caroline * Maddie * Addie * Antonio * Marlee * Steve * Aline * Kelly * Anthony * Bob * John * Kristen * Christian * Zac * Amber * Rick * Lindsey * Jonathan * Elijah * John * Abigail * Gabi * Maria * Mark * Ruby * Johnny * Gabrielle * Simon * Sarah * Steve * Mike * Britney * Paul * Justin * Patrick * Naura * Alisa * Lexine * Caroline * Isaac * Buzz * Kenny * Frankie * Kaleigh * Aspen * Evan * Brayden * Angel * Isaiah * Matthew * Evan A * Isaac My Name is Kids * William (Season 4) * Jack (Season 4) * Ethan (Season 5) * Oliver (Season 2) * Lucas (Season 3) * Lachy (Season 2) * Noah (Season 2) * Cooper (Season 5) * Thomas (Season 4) * James (Season 3) * Ruby (Season 3) * Chloe (Season 4) * Mia (Season 3) * Olivia (Season 4) * Isabella (Season 2) * Charlotte (Season 5) * Sophie (Season 4) * Emily (Season 3) * Ella (Season 4) * Lamese (Let your Feelings Show!) * Sierra (Season 3) * Amelia (Season 3) * Ava (Season 2) * Grace (Season 3) * Ethan (1997) * Isaac? (Season 2) * Jacob (Season 3) * Bethany (Season 3) * Darla (Season 6) Everyday Kids * David (season 2) * Fanny (season 3) * Genelle (season 3) * Ingrid (season 4) * Jay (season 4) * Jenna * Joey * John-John * Josh (season 2) * Lance (season 1) * Lily (season 1) * Linda * Madisyn * Matt * Mauricio (season 2) * Melody (season 2) * Michael (The Lullaby Song) * Nancy (season 4) * Paige (And to all a Good Night) * Ronald (season 1) * Sally (season 1) * Shola (1998) * Steve (season 1) * Trey (season 3 and season 4) * Raven-Symone (season 1) * Tricia (season 30) * Tyler (season 33-season 36) * Tyler (The Big Sleep) * Vanessa (season 4) Trivia * According to Gabi Douglas, Danny DeVito was a babysitter for a few of the Kids Category:Kids Category:Caucasian Kids Category:African-American Kids Category:Asian Kids Category:Malaysian Kids Category:Filipino Kids Category:British Kids Category:Australian Kids Category:German Kids Category:Kids who wear Costumes Category:Kids with braces Category:Kids who wear Hats Category:Johnny Category:Mark Category:Simon Category:Gabrielle Category:Gabi Category:Ruby Category:Maria Category:Sarah Category:Mike Category:Steve Category:Paul Category:Britney Category:Justin Category:Patrick Category:Naura Category:Lexine Category:Alisa Category:Isaac Category:Kenny Category:Caroline Category:Buzz Category:Aspen Category:Frankie Category:Kaleigh Category:Isaac A. Category:Evan Category:Brayden Category:Evan A. Category:Angel Category:Sarah S. Category:Matthew Category:Isaiah Category:Kids who have walking animations on 8-bit games Category:Kids who wear Glasses Category:Kids who wear Headphones Category:Kids without a Video Game Category:Kids with Medical Conditions Category:Kids without shoes Category:Kids without a Toy Category:Kids who didn't say "My Name is, I like to dance" Category:Kids who weren't in a Remix